


Infestación.

by NTIG_Escribe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Black Character(s), Dystopian, Gay, Gay Male Character, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, a topísimo con la diversidad, ciencia ficción, espacio, gente rara del espacio que no tienen las mismas restricciones sexuales y sentimentales que nosotros, space
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTIG_Escribe/pseuds/NTIG_Escribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Resumen corto: espacio + gay + la nave se va a pique por un moho chunguísimo.<br/>Resumen largo y serio: Eudes trabaja en los invernaderos. No es su trabajo soñado pero su capacidad para oler el moho no le deja otra opción. Desearía poder ir a las colonias, abajo, en uno de los nuevos asentamientos de la raza humana pero la nave es su sitio, por mucho que la deteste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infestación.

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a publicar esto sin beta-reader porque me va EL RIESGO.  
> Ah, Eudes se pronuncia algo así como Óudo, afrancesadamente, pero sois libres de leerlo como deseéis.

### Epidemia

A ojos de Eudes, las plantas tenían buen aspecto. Las hojas estaban erguidas. No tenían manchas amarillentas ni pardas. El higrómetro indicaba que el sustrato estaba húmedo. Inclinó la cabeza sobre la tierra e inspiró. Ni rastro del moho. Consultó su _pad_. En la pantalla, flexible y semitransparente, podía leerse: “Soja, sección de fructificación, pasillo 26, estantería 15, bandeja 9”. Tocando la pantalla con el dedo, accedió al formulario correspondiente y lo rellenó con los datos que había recogido. 

Preparó el siguiente formulario mientras inspeccionaba las plantas de la bandeja más cercana. “Soja, sección de fructificación, pasillo 26, estantería 15, bandeja 10”. De nuevo, todos los parámetros estaban en orden. Le pareció intuir el olor del moho cuando acercó de nuevo la nariz a la tierra húmeda pero el parpadeo de los focos de iluminación le distrajo. Alzó la vista al techo de la enorme sala y comprobó extrañado que las lámparas, varios metros por encima de su cabeza, habían comenzado a parpadear. Miró a un lado y a otro del extenso corredor y también a los pasillos contiguos a través de las bandejas de pequeñas plantas. Cruzó la mirada con algunos de sus compañeros, que habían tenido la misma reacción ante aquel suceso pero, tan pronto como había comenzado, las luces se estabilizaron. 

Eudes retomó su labor. “Soja, sección de fructificación, pasillo 26, estantería 15, bandeja 11”. Terminó de rellenar el formulario correspondiente. Se agachó para continuar con la siguiente bandeja, situada en un nivel inferior, pero cuando su cara casi tocaba la tierra, ésta y todas las plantas que crecían en ella fueron arrastradas hacia el pasillo contiguo. Al otro lado, una mujer con la cabellera rapada y unas enormes gafas de formas gatunas miraba bien de cerca la bandeja. Era Andrómeda. 

\- Di- disculpa - tartamudeó Eudes.

\- ¿Sí? - inquirió Andrómeda con voz afilada y sin apartar la vista de las plantas.

Mientras decía esto, Andrómeda se irguió cuan alta era y continuó mirando entre las plantas con curiosidad. Sus manos saltaban de una vaina de soja a otra, examinándolas con ojos de experta a través de sus lentes.

\- Habla, por favor, no tengo todo el día.

Eudes, que había quedado paralizado mientras contemplaba la estoica belleza de su interlocutora, reaccionó y balbuceó unas rápidas disculpas. 

\- La… la bandeja - dijo por fin. - Todavía no la he revisado. 

-Oh. Está bien - Andrómeda depositó la bandeja en el lugar en el que la había encontrado -. ¿Te importaría darme otra? Es para el control de calidad semanal… - dejó las últimas palabras suspendidas en el aire, mientras se inclinaba para mirar la etiqueta identificadora que Eudes portaba en la bata - Eudes.

\- Sí, claro, sin problema.

Eudes manejó nerviosamente su _pad_ y los demás instrumentos que portaba para coger una de las bandejas que ya había examinado. Intentó pasar por alto el hecho de que Andrómeda no se acordaba de su nombre, pese a verlo cada semana, y que, por supuesto, no sabía pronunciarlo. Andrómeda cogió la bandeja que Eudes le cedía, sin romper el contacto visual con las plantas de soja. Solo levantó la mirada cuando un nuevo parpadeo del sistema de iluminación acaparó su atención y la del resto de trabajadores. Esta vez, el ir y venir de las luces no cesó tan rápidamente como la vez anterior. Finalmente, el parpadeo se tornó en oscuridad. 

Eudes no movió ni un músculo. Nunca antes había sido testigo de un fallo técnico como éste, ni en los invernaderos, ni en ninguna otra dependencia de la nave. La sala quedó únicamente iluminada por la tenue luz violeta que salía de las estanterías y que permitía a las plantas realizar la fotosíntesis. En el pasillo de al lado, Andrómeda no quitaba la vista del techo. Ninguno de los dos osó romper el silencio que había conquistado la zona, un silencio espeso que había llegado para sustituir al bullicio de una jornada de trabajo habitual y se había instaurado cómodamente, como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Entonces Eudes reparó en lo que aquello significaba. No solo eran las luces. El sistema de ventilación también se había detenido, cesando su inagotable zumbido. Todavía podía respirar perfectamente, pero el oxígeno era un bien preciado y no tardaría en agotarse. 

De nuevo, las luces y el sistema de ventilación volvieron a funcionar, ajenos a la inquietud que habían causado. Andrómeda fue la primera en romper el silencio.

\- También ha ocurrido antes en el sector de polinización. 

\- No debe ser grave si no han dado la alarma - dijo Eudes, tratando de quitarle importancia pero todavía con el corazón latiendo con fuerza por el miedo.

Andrómeda arqueó las cejas, todavía con la vista clavada en el techo, y, sin una palabra más, abandonó el pasillo. Mientras se alejaba, Eudes dejó escapar un suspiro, lamentándose por haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de intercambiar unas palabras más con Andrómeda. Mentalmente, se despidió de ella hasta la semana siguiente.

 

Los fallos técnicos no volvieron a repetirse en lo que restaba de jornada. Eudes abandonó los módulos de agricultura horas después, todavía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza su torpeza ante Andrómeda. No podía evitarlo. Andrómeda le encantaba, le fascinaba sobremanera pero también le intimidaba como ninguna otra persona en la nave. Quizá fuese su físico imponente, alta y curvilínea como un sauce, o como creía Eudes que eran los sauces. Quizá fuese su personalidad distante, esa manera en la que se las apañaba para ignorarle semana tras semana, esa forma en la que miraba a las plantas como si leyese un libro abierto. Pero por más que se lo proponía, solo conseguía arrancarle unas cuantas palabras referentes a la soja, las patatas o las otras plantas cultivadas. 

Los invernaderos ocupaban una gran parte de los módulos exteriores de la nave. Eudes dejó su bata, el _pad_ y el instrumental de análisis en las dependencias de los trabajadores. Se deshizo de su mono de trabajo y se puso el de ocio. Ambos eran blancos y se adherían al cuerpo como un guante, la única distinción eran las etiquetas: el mono de trabajo estaba marcado con una hoja verde en el cuello, indicadora de su puesto en los invernaderos, mientras que el de ocio tenía una simple C, referente al módulo de Residencia en el que se encontraba su dormitorio. Pasó por los controles de salida, con la reglamentaria ducha de gas descontaminante, y luego al anillo central que componía el cuerpo de la nave y comunicaba los distintos módulos. 

No tenía ninguna tarea más en lo que restaba de día, pero prefirió deambular un poco antes de dirigirse a los dormitorios definitivamente. Dejó atrás los módulos dedicados al cultivo y pasó por delante de los de piscifactoría, que ocupaban casi tanto como los anteriores. Seguidamente se encontraban los de reciclaje de residuos y, por fin, aquellos no dedicados por entero al mantenimiento de la población de la nave. Descartó rápidamente la mediateca y el cine y eligió matar el tiempo en el gimnasio. Era la hora de comer y la mayoría de personas estaba en los salones, así que tenía el gimnasio prácticamente para él solo. Aprovechó la soledad para elegir uno de sus sitios preferidos, las cintas de correr situadas en el mirador. Cargó su programa de ejercicio habitual y comenzó la marcha. Se consideró afortunado de poder elegir aquel lugar para hacer ejercicio, pero no pudo sino decepcionarse al comprobar las vistas del mirador: la gran cristalera sustituía por completo la pared y, normalmente, habría tenido una vista perfecta de otras naves o incluso del propio planeta con sus colonias, pero la posición de la nave hoy no era la adecuada. En su lugar, Eudes contempló la casi completa oscuridad del espacio. Algún cometa de vez en cuando, una estrella muy lejana en la distancia pero, básicamente, eso era todo. Se esforzó en recordar que no era así, que había vida más allá de la nave, pero la visión de aquel negro puro y vacío del espacio profundo era capaz de extenuarle tanto como la propia carrera. 

No completó su programa de entrenamiento aquella tarde. Ni si quiera se molestó en darse una ducha después del ejercicio. Fue directamente a su dormitorio, situado en el módulo de Residencia C. Esta vez, la cantidad de pasillos y corredores de paredes blancas y luces frías que tuvo que recorrer fue mucho menor. La puerta de su habitación se deslizó dentro de la pared y Eudes entró.

El comunicador situado en la pared, al lado de la puerta de entrada, brillaba con un nuevo mensaje. Eudes deslizó el dedo por la pantalla, permitiendo su reproducción. Una voz masculina pero un tanto aguda inundó el diminuto dormitorio.

“Eudes, soy yo, pienso pasarme por ahí en cuanto termine pero puede que hoy tarde un poco más. Luego te cuento. ¡Ciao!”. 

La voz de Jérôme se apagó tan pronto como había llegado. El mensaje se había dejado hacía una hora, así que Eudes decidió darse la ducha que había evitado tomar en el gimnasio. Para cuando salió, el agua caliente le había amodorrado tanto que sentía como si pudiese caer dormido sobre cualquier superficie, pero algo llamó su atención. Una mancha en el suelo, una irregularidad más bien, casi imperceptible, creciendo y haciéndose fuerte entre las juntas de los paneles. Inmediatamente, sin restos del sueño que le había poseído instantes atrás, se arrojó a examinarla mejor. Acercó la cara tanto como pudo, deseando que no fuese lo que él pensaba que era, deseando estar equivocado. Pero no, su vista no le engañaba. Un finísimo filamento crecía y se elevaba en aquella rendija. Blanquecino y rematado por una esfera negra. 

Eudes trató de mantener la calma y actuar con presteza. Se irguió lentamente, intentando no hacer vibrar las inmediaciones de la hifa de moho, y se dirigió al corredor al que daba su habitación. Se acercó al botiquín comunitario que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta del pequeño armario con su llave electrónica y se hizo con agua oxigenada, vendas, gasas y unas tijeras. Cerró el botiquín y regresó a su dormitorio. Con la misma delicadeza con la que se había alejado de la hifa de moho, se acercó de nuevo. Empapó una gasa en agua oxigenada y la colocó encima del filamento. A continuación, todavía sentado en el suelo, cortó un trozo de venda con las tijeras y después, armándose de valor, él mismo se hizo un breve pero profundo corte en la palma de la mano izquierda. Taponó la herida con una nueva gasa hasta que la hemorragia pareció contenida y entonces la limpió con agua oxigenada. Aplicó una gasa limpia que fijó con la ayuda de la venda. Esperó unos minutos y recogió la gasa que había depositado encima de la hifa, procurando que ésta quedara envuelta dentro. Limpió el suelo con más gasas y agua oxigenada. Recogió los desperdicios que había producido y los arrojó por el conducto de la basura. Por último, devolvió los utensilios al botiquín del pasillo y retornó a su habitación rápidamente. 

Eudes se encontraba en el centro de su habitación olfateando en busca de cualquier rastro del olor del moho cuando entró Jérôme sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. 

\- ¡Estoy agotado! - dijo entre suspiros mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.- No te haces una idea de todo el trabajo que hemos tenido hoy.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte - Su voz sonó calmada pero sus latidos todavía resonaban con nerviosismo en su cabeza. 

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Hola, Eudes - contestó Jérôme con voz cantarina, ignorando el sarcasmo. 

\- Bueno, ¿qué te ha retenido?

\- ¿Qué va a ser? Los fallos en tus queridos invernaderos. ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿O estabas demasiado ocupado mirando a La Siesa?

\- Claro que me he dado cuenta - se defendió Eudes - y no llames así a Andrómeda.

Jérôme lo miró desde la cama, ladeando la cabeza, su piel oscura contrastando con la extrema blancura de la habitación.

\- ¿Te ha mirado hoy a la cara? - quiso saber.

\- Su trabajo no es mirarme a la cara.

\- ¿Te ha dirigido la palabra?

\- Ya basta con esas preguntas. Y para que lo sepas, sí. Hoy hemos hablado, estaba con ella cuando ha ocurrido uno de los apagones.

\- Vaya, eso sí que es una novedad - accedió Jérôme, genuinamente sorprendido - Espero que esta vez se acordase de tu nombre.

Eudes no tuvo tiempo de explicarle que ni siquiera había sabido pronunciarlo porque Jérôme se alzó de un salto y corrió a su lado, en el centro del dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué cojones te has hecho? - preguntó, tomando la mano herida entre las suyas y acercándola a su cara. 

\- Me he cortado afeitándome - mintió Eudes.

Jérôme levantó la mirada, interrogándole con aquellos ojos redondos y oscuros suyos: pareció aceptar sus palabras.

\- Ten más cuidado - le reprendió.

\- Lo tendré. No hace falta que te preocupes tanto.

\- ¡No me preocupo! - reprochó. - Y deja de reírte - Jérôme desvió la mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de intenso color carmesí- ¿Te importa que use tu ducha?

\- Sírvete, pero que sea breve. Los de Recursos ya me ha echado la bronca una vez por el agua que gastamos.

\- Está bien.

Jérôme desapareció en el cuarto de baño, tratando de ocultar su repentino ataque de vergüenza. Eudes se reclinó en el único sillón de la habitación. Su vista vagó hasta el punto donde antes crecía el moho. No había ni rastro de él. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes. Jérôme no sospechaba nada, si alguien preguntaba por su acceso al botiquín no tenía más que enseñarle la herida y, casi con toda seguridad, el agua oxigenada habría sido suficiente para matar al moho o, al menos, a su parte visible. La herida de la mano todavía emitía punzadas de dolor que tardarían días en desaparecer por completo, pero toda precaución era poca. Poco después, el ruido de la ducha cesó y Jérôme salió del baño vestido únicamente con los pantalones de pijama, blancos, como casi todo en la nave. 

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche? - preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

\- Ammm, no sé, ¿quieres jugar a un juego?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Cuál quieres?

\- Elige tú, no me apetece pensar.

Jérôme miró a Eudes y suspiró, a modo de reproche. A regañadientes, se levantó y cogió un par de _pads_ de la estantería y cedió uno a Eudes. Con unos movimientos de su mano sobre el instrumento, hizo emerger de la pared una pantalla del mismo material que la que formaba el _pad_. Jérôme rebuscó en el menú de juegos disponibles y eligió uno de plataformas. 

Jugaron durante un rato, llevando a sus personajes a través de pantallas bidimensionales, de izquierda a derecha, esquivando enemigos y recogiendo monedas como en un videojuego clásico, pero Jérôme no tardó en pausar la partida.

\- ¿Vas a superar mi puntuación en cada pantalla?

\- Yo no he elegido el juego.

\- No, no lo has hecho. Tampoco es que importe, me ganas en todos.

Jérôme, harto de las constantes derrotas, desterró el _pad_ sobre la cama pero mantuvo la mirada fija en Eudes.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Andrómeda?

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer de qué? 

\- ¡Para conquistarla! - exclamó - Te gusta. Llevas semanas suspirando por ella. Deberías mover ficha. Podrías… no sé. Parece una mujer racional, podrías proponerle formar una familia.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! 

\- ¿Qué? No es para tanto - se defendió Jérôme - ¿No es lo que todo el mundo quiere?

\- ¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Acercarme un día y decirle: “Eh, Andrómeda, creo que deberíamos procrear, ¿nos ponemos a ello?”?

\- Bueno, no es un plan tan descabellado.

Jérôme desvió la mirada un momento y Eudes supo que le ocultaba algo.

\- Jérôme, ¿a qué viene tanto interés en mi descendencia de repente?

Silencio. Eudes alargó su mano y estrechó el brazo de Jérôme con ella.

\- Vamos, sé que pasa algo. Se te da fatal ocultar secretos.

Jérôme vaciló un momento más, pero finalmente habló:

\- Tengo una cita mañana en la clínica. Me voy a hacer las pruebas y voy a buscar a alguien compatible - sentenció. - Si encuentro a alguien…

\- Si encuentras a alguien con quien formar una familia, te irás a las colonias - comprendió Eudes.

\- Sí.

Eudes se quedó en silencio. Jérôme, con quien compartía casi cada uno de sus días, la única persona a la que consideraba amigo en aquella nave, podía abandonarla para siempre para ir a una de las colonias.

\- Eudes, no quiero seguir en esta nave - dijo Jérôme con gravedad.

\- Lo entiendo.

\- No quiero pasar toda mi vida dando vueltas alrededor de un planeta mientras otros se llevan la mejor parte. Si tengo una oportunidad de formar una familia, la voy a tomar. Las colonias… has visto las imágenes, son preciosas, la terraformación va en buen camino y…

\- Jérôme - cortó Eudes - lo sé de sobra. Nací ahí abajo.

Eudes relajó la mano con la que sujetaba a Jérôme, con la que había comenzado a apretar más de lo que quería. 

\- Lo siento, a veces se me olvida.

Ambos se quedaron callados, pero aquel silencio incómodo fue roto por una voz femenina que resonó por la megafonía general.

"Buenas noches, les habla Trisha Jones, responsable de comunicaciones meteorológicas. Les recordamos que esta noche la órbita de la nave será excelente. Dispondremos de una preciosa vista de las colonias desde los módulos de Residencia. No se la pierdan." La voz de Trisha Jones emitió una simpática risita y, acto seguido, se apagó.

Jérôme había vuelto a posar sus ojos en Eudes.

\- ¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

Eudes dudó, todavía molesto con la idea de que su mejor amigo y compañero pudiese desaparecer de su vida próximamente, pero acabó accediendo y acompañando a Jérôme junto al ojo de buey. 

\- No se ve nada.

Jérôme hacía equilibrios sobre las puntas de sus pies para ver mejor y Eudes observaba desde su posición, ligeramente más elevada. Puso la mano sobre el hombro de Jérôme y se agachó para estar a su altura. 

\- Dale unos minutos, estoy seguro de que está a punto de…

Pero Eudes no llegó a completar la frase. Fuera de la nave, el planeta giraba lenta pero incesantemente y pudieron ver como un pequeño cúmulo de luces se acercaba a su campo de visión. Las luces anaranjadas de las colonias, como las antiguas ciudades terrícolas, destacaban sobre la superficie nocturna del planeta, dejándose ver a través de la fina atmósfera libre de nubes, brillando tanto como las estrellas que veían cada día. Eudes y Jérôme se quedaron así durante un tiempo, el primero con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del segundo, sin decir ni una palabra. Eudes miró a Jérôme, que contemplaba la visión del planeta sin apenas pestañear.

\- Realmente quieres ir ahí abajo, ¿verdad?

No necesitó que Jérôme contestase para saber la respuesta. 

\- Podrías venir conmigo. Podemos buscar una compañera que sea compatible con los dos. Seríamos una familia rara, pero no les importará mientras tengamos niños. No creo que fuese tan difícil encontrarla. Tus genes… tus genes son valiosos. 

\- Jérôme, no sigas - le interrumpió Eudes.- Mis genes son el motivo de que esté en esta nave. 

\- ¡Porque eres un rastreador! ¡Puedes oler el moho! Casi nadie puede. Si se lo pidieses, estarían más que interesados en que tuvieses hijos.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que otro niño tenga que ser arrancado de las colonias y colocado en una de estas naves? No voy a ser responsable de eso. No voy a darles esa satisfacción. Que se jodan. 

\- Ni siquiera es seguro que transmitas el gen. Sabes que la genética no funciona así.

\- Un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidad es suficiente cuando se trata de la vida de alguien. ¿No crees? 

Jérôme no contestó. La visión de las colonias comenzó a desaparecer fuera de la nave. 

\- No me gusta la idea de que te quedes aquí solo. 

\- A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que te vayas sin mí - Repuso Eudes, que entendió perfectamente la verdadera intención de las palabras de su compañero.

Eudes alargó el brazo y rodeó con él a Jérôme, que seguía con la mirada perdida en el espacio, visiblemente apenado. 

\- Oye, exactamente, ¿qué piensas hacer para tener un crío? - preguntó Eudes, con sorna. - No es que las mujeres te gusten mucho.

\- Hay otros métodos - repuso Jérôme, ofendido pero riendo al fin y al cabo. Eudes también sonrió, a pesar de todo.

\- Venga, vamos a dormir. Seguro que estás cansado de las horas extra.

\- ¡Qué va!

Pero Jérôme acompañó aquellas palabras de un sonoro bostezo. Ambos se tumbaron y éste no tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido sobre el pecho de su compañero. Eudes, sin embargo, fue incapaz de pegar ojo. Durante las próximas horas, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Jérôme: “Puedes oler el moho”. ¿Podía? No había olido, ni por asomo, aquella hifa que horas atrás se asomaba entre los paneles del suelo de su habitación. Aquella habilidad tan valiosa y que le había llevado a la nave le estaba fallando. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Y por qué había sentido la necesidad de eliminar el moho de su suelo? Tenía que haber dado la voz de alarma inmediatamente pero ni se le pasó por la cabeza y ahora, la sola idea de hacerlo le producía arcadas. 

### Pandemia

Cuando Eudes despertó, horas más tarde, Jérôme ya se había ido. Había dejado un mensaje en el comunicador. Al parecer, nuevos fallos en los sistemas eléctricos requerían de su atención en Seguridad. Eudes marchó hacia su puesto de trabajo sin darle mayor importancia. Recorrió el anillo central de la nave hasta llegar al módulo correspondiente. Una ducha descontaminante después y un cambio a sus ropas reglamentarias más tarde, se encontraba repasando la sección de fructificación. De nuevo, el minucioso control que se ejercía sobre los parámetros ambientales permitía el crecimiento de las plantas sin apenas variación. Filas y filas de estantes repletos de pequeñas plantas idénticas podían ser capaces de agobiar a cualquiera pero Eudes retomó su trabajo exactamente donde lo dejó el día anterior, sin intimidarse. 

“Soja, sección de fructificación, pasillo 87, estantería 5, bandeja 9”. Sin novedades, por supuesto, aunque tenía que reconocer que la fructificación de las plantas que estaba examinando ahora parecía ligeramente avanzada con respecto a la de las anteriores. Estaba considerando recomendar el adelanto de la cosecha, al menos para ese grupo, cuando una voz distorsionada y áspera llamó su atención. 

Eudes se giró, en busca del origen de la voz, y descubrió a una figura vestida con un mono de seguridad. La mujer le observaba a través de unas gruesas gafas de plástico y cubría el resto de su cara con una máscara.

\- ¡Eudes! Soy Juno. ¿Tan mal se me entiende con esta cosa? - dijo, mirando hacia la máscara.

\- ¡Ah, Juno! ¿Qué se supone que llevas puesto?

\- Uh, ya sabes, los de arriba están un poco paranoicos con lo de Andrómeda- dijo con desdén - ¿Y a quién le toca salvar el día? A mí. Solo son las once y ya he repetido todas las muestras que hizo ella ayer y, “algunas más, por precaución” - escupió Juno, haciendo unas comillas con las manos - Ah, y quieren que repase sus actividades desde hace dos semanas. Están locos si creen…

\- Juno, ¿qué es lo de…?

\- … y encima en mi día libre. ¿Cómo se atreven? Pero esto no va a quedar así, pienso quejarme al sindicato y …

\- ¡Juno! - casi gritó Eudes, interrumpiendo la verborrea de su interlocutora - ¿Qué es lo de Andrómeda? - repitió. 

\- ¿No te has enterado? ¿Vives en una burbuja?

Eudes la miró exasperado, buscando una respuesta.

\- Está… retenida. Ayer tuvo una especie de brote psicótico o algo así. La encontraron en su laboratorio destrozando todo lo que pillaba. Para cuando consiguieron pararla, todo estaba lleno de cristales, tierra y productos químicos. Un desastre.

Eudes no daba crédito a lo que oía. Tenía que reconocer que conocía poco a Andrómeda. Nunca conversaban más que unas palabras a la semana, aunque eso era suficiente para encandilarle como a un tonto. Pero aquello simplemente no parecía propio de ella.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

\- La tienen en Máxima Seguridad, claro - explicó Juno - ¿Y sabes qué? Desde que la metieron en la celda está quieta, sentada, mirando a la puerta como una estatua con esa cara de psicópata suya. Me pone los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con tu traje?

\- ¿No lo pillas? ¡Creen que es el moho! Dirección cree que ese cambio de conducta pueden ser indicios de que está infectada. Aunque, en mi opinión, simplemente se le ha ido la olla. Tanta rectitud no era normal en una persona. Y ése pelo que lleva… Una amiga con la que voy al gimnasio vive en la Residencia A y es vecina suya y dice que…

Juno no completó su retahíla de cotilleos. Las luces se apagaron por completo, dando paso a la oscuridad y a ése silencio incómodo que indicaba que los sistemas de ventilación también se habían detenido. Eudes miró a Juno. Apenas podía distinguirla con la única iluminación de las tenues lámparas ultravioleta pero la muchacha temblaba de puro terror. Eudes alargó la mano hasta su hombro, con la intención de tranquilizarla.

\- ¡No me toques! - exclamó, apartándole de un golpe - Tú estuviste con ella. Éste fue el último sitio en el que estuvo. ¡Puedes estar tan infectado como ella!

\- Juno, cálmate - Eudes levantó las manos al aire, mostrando que no tenía intención de acercarse a ella más de lo necesario. - ¿De verdad que fue éste el último sitio en que estuvo antes de… antes del brote?

Juno lo miró y asintió, todavía hecha un manojo de nervios. Eudes repasó su último encuentro con Andrómeda. Andrómeda había llegado sin que él se diese cuenta. Había mirado más a la propia soja que a Eudes, como siempre. Ni siquiera se alteró demasiado cuando los sistemas fallaron. Eudes se había ensimismado mirándola pero ya estaba acostumbrado al efecto que Andrómeda producía en él. No había nada fuera de lo común, salvo el apagón, por supuesto. Y en ése momento se dio cuenta. Los sistemas fallaron antes de que llegase Andrómeda. Fue breve, pero estaba seguro. Andrómeda no le había distraído de su trabajo pero aquello sí que le hizo detenerse. 

Eudes consultó su _pad_ , manejando nerviosamente con sus manos, abriendo y cerrando ficheros. Estaba seguro de que algo fallaba. Por fin, Eudes llegó a lo que estaba buscando. “Soja, sección de fructificación, pasillo 26, estantería 15, bandeja 10”. Vacío. La evaluación sobre el moho estaba vacía. Ahora lo veía claro. Recordaba cómo le había parecido intuir el olor del moho, pero nunca llegó a rellenar el informe. Entonces había sucedido el primer apagón. 

\- Juno - dijo Eudes, tratando de mantener la calma ante su descubrimiento - Tengo que comprobar una cosa. Y tienes que acompañarme.

Eudes la agarró del brazo, tratando de dirigirla pero la joven no se movió, paralizada por el miedo.

\- Juno…

\- Eudes, la ventilación… no regresa. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Tenemos que ir a otro módulo.

\- ¡Juno! Todavía hay oxígeno. Tienes que acompañarme, por favor.

\- No. No… no puedo.

Juno dejó caer todas sus muestras y salió corriendo hacia la salida del módulo. Fue la primera. El resto de personas que trabajaban en el sector siguió su camino, dejándose llevar por el pánico. Eudes corrió hacia la zona en la que se encontraba el día anterior. Recitó para sí mismo: “Soja, sección de fructificación, pasillo 26, estantería 15, bandeja 10”. Mientras corría hacia el pasillo adecuado, una voz mecánica rompió el silencio desde megafonía. 

\- A todos los trabajadores del módulo de Agricultura “Soja”, por favor, abandónenlo lo antes posible. Esperen en sus dormitorios mientras se solucionan los problemas técnicos. Gracias por mantener la calma. 

La tranquilidad de la voz de megafonía contrastaba con el frenesí de los trabajadores, que se dirigían a la salida a toda velocidad. Eudes aceleró el paso, dejando atrás corredores y corredores de plantas de soja. Para cuando llegó al número 26, estaba prácticamente sin aliento. Recorrió los estantes hasta dar con el que tenía la bandeja adecuada y la examinó. Con horror, comprobó cómo un minúsculo filamento blanco se erguía entre las plantas, creciendo entre el sustrato húmedo. La esfera negra que remataba la hifa del moho había madurado y estallado. En estos momentos, estaba más que seguro de haber respirado las esporas del moho y de que éstas flotaban en el ambiente libremente. La seguridad del módulo completo estaba comprometida. 

Antes de unirse al resto de compañeros, inspiró. Inspiró como hacía con el resto de bandejas, inspiró porque se supone que él podía oler el moho, porque eso era lo que le distinguía del resto y porque para eso estaba en esa maldita nave. No olió nada. Se dirigió a la salida. Un grupo de personas vestidas como Juno le obligó a quitarse toda la ropa y a pasar por una ducha química, mucho más violenta y abrasiva que la que tomaba a diario. Le ofrecieron una muda nueva y le dejaron marchar. Eudes caminó hasta su dormitorio lentamente. Sentía como si todavía le faltase el aire, como si el oxígeno escasease en toda la nave pero la normalidad reinaba fuera de los invernaderos. Las luces funcionaban en el anillo central, los sistemas de ventilación, la megafonía… todo funcionaba correctamente pero aquella presión en el pecho de Eudes no parecía irse a ningún lado. 

 

Llegó a su dormitorio casi sin ser consciente del camino que recorría. Se tambaleó y se dejó caer en el suelo. Las paredes blancas parecían dar vueltas y brillar con la fuerza de un centenar de soles. Cientos de agujas parecían clavarse en su cabeza, como si atravesasen sus ojos y se alojasen en lo más profundo de su cráneo, invitándole a abandonar su consciencia y dejar que todo este dolor pasase sin más. El sudor comenzó a empapar la ropa de Eudes, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sentía frío o calor. En la puerta, el comunicador había empezado a sonar. Aquel tono se le antojaba ahora estridente y punzante, un invento diseñado específicamente para su tortura. Trató de levantarse pero calló de bruces. Entonces, con su cara todavía pegada al suelo, lo vio. Cada rendija de su cuarto, desde los paneles del suelo hasta los de las paredes estaba invadida. El moho crecía por doquier, como un césped mortecino que tapizaba todo a su alrededor. El timbre del comunicador seguía retumbando en sus tímpanos. Se arrastró hasta el lugar que había limpiado la noche anterior y, con la fuerza de la desesperación, arrancó de cuajo uno de los paneles. La miríada de cables y tubos que componían las entrañas de la nave estaba cubierta por los filamentos del moho. Cada recoveco estaba ocupado, como si de una infección se tratase. Se alejaba y crecía hasta donde la vista de Eudes no alcanzaba. Los cables, carcomidos y desgastados por aquella presencia emitían un incesante chisporroteo azulado.

Jadeante, consiguió incorporase, no sin una nueva punzada de dolor. Atinó a tocar la pantalla del comunicador y descolgar la llamada entrante. Una versión diminuta de Jérôme le miraba ahora desde el comunicador.

\- ¿Eudes? ¿Eudes estás ahí?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que estaba ahí. ¿Acaso Jérôme no podía verle? Eudes suspiró un débil “sí” como única respuesta.

\- Pues entonces enciende la luz - dijo Jérôme, airado.

¿Pero qué decía? La luz brillaba más que nunca. Seguro que alguien había aumentado la intensidad de los focos. ¿Estaba ciego Jérôme? ¿Fallaba la cámara del intercomunicador?

\- Escucha - dijo, con voz grave - se ha confirmado el diagnóstico de Andrómeda. Es moho. Ahora mismo está en una cámara en cuarentena. La están gaseando con fungicidas pero tengo entendido que su cuerpo está bastante invadido. No saben si lo logrará - Jérôme paró de hablar por un momento y miró a la cámara compungido - Lo siento. 

>> No estamos seguros del foco, pero probablemente sea uno de los módulos de agricultura- continuó.- Habíamos encargado varios análisis pero con los apagones se ha perdido todo el trabajo. Vamos a organizar grupos de búsqueda con rastreadores y te necesitamos, así que yo mismo iré a buscarte e iremos hacia los invernaderos. ¿Vale?

Eudes ya sabía que Andrómeda estaba infectada. A esas horas, él mismo debía estar condenado. Quería decirle a Jérôme que se abstuviese, que pusiesen su cuarto en cuarentena y renunciasen a él, que no importaba el foco del moho, que éste ya había invadido cada centímetro de la nave. Pero en lugar de eso, habló con una voz ronca y profunda que no era la suya:

\- Está bien. 

A continuación, la poca voluntad que restaba a Eudes para controlar sus músculos le abandonó. Era consciente de que estaba caminando, de que sus brazos se movían para tapar el hueco que había dejado al descubierto en la habitación, pero ninguno de sus movimientos fue voluntario. El moho se abría paso en su cerebro, conquistando, ganando terreno a sus neuronas y al propio Eudes, que se sentía un invitado en aquella carcasa parasitada en la que se estaba convirtiendo su cuerpo. La visión borrosa y deslumbrante de la habitación iba y venía. Luchaba por dominarse, por controlar alguna de sus extremidades pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano. 

Cuando Jérôme llegó, vestido con uno de aquellos trajes de seguridad, Eudes tiró de él hacia dentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí e impidiéndole cualquier escapatoria. 

\- ¿Pero a qué viene esto? - le espetó. Entonces, Jérôme se dio cuenta del estado de Eudes: pálido, sudoroso, pupilas dilatas al extremo. Abandonó toda precaución y llevó sus manos a la cara de su compañero. - ¿Qué te…?

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Eudes que, desatado, agarró las manos con las que Jérôme acariciaba su cara y le forzó a tumbarse contra el suelo, inmovilizándole. Jérôme luchaba por desprenderse pero Eudes le retenía cada vez con mayor fuerza. De un golpe arrancó uno de los paneles del suelo y forzó a Jérôme a inclinar la cabeza sobre el hueco.

\- ¡Eudes, para por favor! - gritó Jérôme, que palideció al ver el moho - ¡Éste no eres tú!

Eudes levantó un puño para noquear a Jérôme pero lo detuvo en el aire. Jérôme notó como la mano que retenía sus muñecas aflojaba la presión. La tensión en la cara de Eudes se relajó por un momento. Jérôme aprovechó aquella oportunidad sabiendo que su vida corría extremo peligro.

\- ¡Eudes! ¡Sé qué estás ahí! ¡Sé que todavía puedes oírme!

Jérôme se esforzaba en llenar aquel resquicio de dudas con su voz, intentando desesperadamente hacer recordar a su compañero algo familiar, algo que no fuese aquel moho que invadía su cuerpo y aquella nave. El brazo de Eudes temblaba en el aire, el sudor saturaba su frente y los gritos de Jérôme, sus oídos. Eudes se sentía acosado por el dolor de las hifas triunfando en su cuerpo pero aquella voz persistía, no le dejaba marcharse, gritaba su nombre en agonía y le imploraba ayuda. Luchó, luchó con todas sus fuerzas por reemerger de donde quiera que estuviese encerrado, por deshacerse de aquella luz cegadora, por volver a la realidad, por horrible que fuese. 

Finalmente, Eudes recobró el control sobre sus sentidos. Una tenue luz sideral se colaba por la ventana, tratando de romper la oscuridad en la que no recordaba estar sumido. Jérôme yacía inconsciente debajo de él, sangre brotando de su oído derecho y manchando su traje. Eudes sintió su puño entumecido, cerrado con fuerza. Movió los dedos, aliviado de ser capaz de dominar su propio cuerpo. Antes de perder el control de nuevo o de que la culpabilidad le inmovilizase, alzó a Jérôme en volandas. Tambaleándose por el peso de su compañero, salió al pasillo. 

De nuevo, se sintió cegado por la luz y por aquel dolor punzante, que se abría paso en su cabeza. Una marabunta de personas cubiertas con más trajes impolutos y más mascarillas se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Sus contornos se difuminaban y sus figuras se confundían las unas con las otras. Eudes se sentía rodeado por una masa blanca y cambiante, llena de rostros no humanos. Sus piernas fallaron y calló de rodillas entre la muchedumbre. Se esforzó en mantenerse pegado al suelo, combatiendo aquella otra consciencia parásita que pretendía usarle como herramienta para infectar a todo ser vivo sobre la nave. Inclinó su frente sobre la de Jérôme, concentrándose en él, en sus ojos cerrados detrás de las gafas de seguridad, en sus pestañas, en su piel oscura, en aquel olor tan familiar que manaba del traje. No se opuso cuando lo arrancaron de sus brazos y lo perdió de vista. Ni siquiera cuando lo rodearon y lo inmovilizaron. Su batalla ya estaba ganada.

### Respuesta Inmune

A ojos de Eudes, sus constantes vitales tenían buen aspecto. No sabía demasiado de medicina pero la máquina a la que estaba conectado pitaba a un ritmo constante y tranquilo y, por lo que tenía entendido, eso era buena señal. La habitación era diminuta, apenas disponía de espacio para moverse alrededor de la cama en la que estaba tumbado. A su lado, una bombona de fungicida emitía un chorro constante de gas de olor acre. Trató de incorporarse pero la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas como si estuviese poseída y dejó esa tarea para más tarde. Eudes no tardó en quedarse dormido de nuevo. Despertó sobresaltado con un apretón en la mano. Jérôme estaba de pie al lado de la cama. Eudes intentó levantarse de inmediato pero el mareo y las náuseas ganaron de nuevo. 

\- Jérôme… - susurró - lo siento. Todo fue culpa mía, había moho en los invernaderos, y… y en mi habitación y debí respirarlo. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Jérôme acalló la sarta de disculpas de Eudes con un gesto. Éste reparó por vez primera en las vendas que rodeaban el cráneo de Jérôme y retomó sus disculpas.

\- Es mi culpa, es mi culpa… - gimoteó - yo no quería hacerte daño.

\- Eudes, ya vale. Estoy bien - aseguró Jérôme, con tono conciliador.

\- Pero tu oído…

\- Sí, ése no va a oír nada en mucho tiempo. Pero estoy bien y tú también. Es lo que cuenta.

Eudes reparó en la habitación de nuevo, como si la viese por primera vez. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cualquier habitación de la clínica. La única excepción era aquella bombona de fungicida pero, por lo demás, no se distinguía en nada.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó, por fin.

\- Estamos en otra nave.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? - Eudes intentó incorporarse otra vez, pero Jérôme lo frenó, a pesar de la resistencia de éste.

\- Para. Solo vas a conseguir marearte. Estamos en otra nave. Han distribuido a toda la tripulación en varias de las naves y nosotros estamos en una de ellas. Un módulo entero para los nuevos. Por supuesto, estamos aislados del resto de la nave y llevamos días respirando fungicida.

\- ¿Días?

\- Siete días, para ser exactos.

\- ¿Y ahora estoy bien? - preguntó Eudes, que todavía se sorprendía de seguir con vida - ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Esto no debería contármelo un médico?

\- Estás mejor - le aseguró Jérôme.- El moho te había cogido cariño, pero te resististe. Y yo, te repito, estoy bien. Llamaré al médico enseguida y le diré que estás despierto. Se alegrará, eres el único paciente que queda hospitalizado.

\- Entonces… Entonces Andrómeda está bien.

Jérôme apretó con más fuerza la mano de Eudes y negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron así unos segundos más, casi en silencio, con el único y reconfortante sonido de la bombona emitiendo fungicida. El recuerdo de Andrómeda dolía pero estaba vivo y ahora no podía dejar de sentirse feliz por ello. 

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - quiso saber Eudes.

\- Ahora tienes que descansar.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero - se quejó. - ¿Qué pasa con la nave? ¿Con nosotros? No hay sitio para tanta gente aquí.

\- Bueno… - Jérôme suspiró - Ya están trabajando para recuperar nuestra nave. No pueden permitirse perder una unidad entera. Les importa demasiado la comida y la energía que producimos para las colonias. En cuanto a nosotros… no tengo ni idea, Eudes.

Jérôme bajó la vista por un momento, alicaído. Eudes se libró de su mano y alargó el brazo, agarró el de Jérôme y lo atrajo hacia sí con un firme tirón. Jérôme mantuvo el equilibrio pero su cara quedó a escasos centímetros de la de Eudes. Éste se acercó al oído de Jérôme, todavía vendado.

\- Gracias - susurró con un hilo de voz - gracias por seguir vivo.

Jérôme se apartó de él, lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos sin impedimentos.

\- Idiota… te he dicho que ése no oye nada. Voy a avisar al médico - dijo, mientras le daba la espalda y abandonaba la habitación - querrán hacerte pruebas y asegurarse de si sigues siendo un rastreador y todo eso.

Jérôme desapareció por completo, pero Eudes estaba seguro de haber visto cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

**Author's Note:**

> Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo ambientado en el espacio. Y la idea de un moho que lo invade todo, desde la nave hasta las personas, no se me iba de la cabeza. Así que salió esto. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido (y las críticas constructivas ni te cuento).  
> Querría haberlo revisado más peeeeeero.  
> Aclaración: Eudes y Jérôme son algo así como "compañeros de cama". Fueron asignados por su compatibilidad, procedimiento habitual entre los tripulantes de la nave. No hay sentimientos de por medio (esos vienen con el tiempo *guiño, guiño*).


End file.
